For an image sensor having an RGBW pixel array, a technique has been suggested to capture an image corresponding to light that is input through an optical band separation filter that passes both near-infrared light as invisible light and visible light, and separate the invisible light component and the visible light component from the captured image (see Patent Document 1, for example). To separate the invisible light component and the visible light component with high precision in such an image sensor, it is necessary to perform appropriate exposure control.
In view of this, there has been a suggested technique by which integrators are provided in the stages before and after the separation, and the output from one of the integrators is selectively used in accordance with the amount of the invisible light component. In this manner, exposure control (automatic exposure (AE) control) and white balance control (automatic white balance (AWB) control) are performed (see Patent Document 2, for example).